The importance of the problem of kick or recoil is well known, especially with regard to competition pistols for which recoil, in addition to an unfavorable physiological effect on the marksman, involves deflection of the aiming of the weapon relative to the target. Such deflection requires resighting or compensation, thus impairing the automatic reaction of the marksman and involving a loss of time and adjustment of the marksman's stand. This disadvantage is particularly serious in so-called "quick fire" contests where a set number of shots must be fired in a period of time which is predetermined.
In known pistols, this problem has been imperfectly resolved by interposing an India rubber contact pad between the movable breech block and the fixed part acting as a stop for the said breech block in its rearward movement.